


Maybe Next Time I can Buy You That Drink?

by lailah



Series: Love isn't always rational [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When the shirt was gone her eyes widened in surprise. His body was -- well amazing, it was all rock hard muscle and skin, so much glistening skin. Felicity couldn’t help but reach out and press her hands against him, feel what she was seeing to make sure it was real.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Next Time I can Buy You That Drink?

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Maybe next time I can buy you that drink  
> Fandom: Arrow/Avengers (Marvel)  
> Rating: Teen  
> Genre: Humor  
> Word count: 2870  
> A/N: Iron Man has currently only been touched in this chapter, but will be playing a larger part in future parts

Felicity wasn’t one to frequent the club above the foundry, but there were days when she just needed a drink, well maybe a lot of drinks. Once Oliver was back and the suit was safely tucked away into its glass case, Felicity stood abruptly looked at her partners in crime and made it clear that unless someone was dying or the city was in peril, they were not to ruin her night. Their looks had been comical, they rarely saw Felicity drinking, let alone willingly proposing to go out and get drunk, so she did take a minute to commit their faces to memory. So once that moment was over Felicity gave them a wave and headed up stairs, but not before remembering to shout down to Oliver that he was in fact covering her tab for the evening. 

She was about two brightly coloured fruity martinis, four tequila shots and one Green Arrow (Thea’s way of earning off the vigilantes presence in Starling) in when a considerably handsome man caught her attention. He wasn’t being like the rest, he wasn’t openly bold trying to make their play into her bed; he was just sat at the end of the bar, nursing a drink which he drank from occasionally. Felicity hadn’t seen him about before, which was unusual since Felicity would sit and watch the clubs security footage whenever she was bored and sat alone down in the Foundry, it played for good entertainment. Felicity called Sara over and after a quick conversation about what the guy was drinking, Felicity did something she had never done before, she sent a drink in his direction. When the Sara set the drink down in front of him and then pointed in Felicity’s direction, she held up her own drink in salute before smiling softly and looking back down at the bar. 

Only a few moments had passed before she caught the sound of the stool next to her being pulled back then a warm body was next to her.   
“Thanks,” his voice was loud over the music and Felicity still struggled to hear it. She looked at him and smiled softly before bringing her drink to her lips and drinking most of bitter the green liquid in one go.   
“You like the fruity stuff?” he chuckled, his mouth was close to her ear and they way his breath played over her skin made her hairs stand on end, the smallest of shivers skated down her spine.   
“I’m playing the guinea pig for my friend,” Felicity pointed out Sara who was stood mixing drinks across from them, the bar being the only barrier between them, the blonde bartender slash vigilante grinned and winked at Felicity before pouring another concoction of alcohol and juice in to two glasses and placing it in front of them.   
“That should be awesome!” she shouted giving them the thumbs up before heading off down the other end.   
“Free drinks, I can’t complain,” Felicity leant close, as close as she could get with seeming like she was actively trying to get close to him, so he could hear what she was saying. She let her shoulders roll of a shrug before bringing the new drink to her mouth and taking a hesitant sip then actually finding it wasn’t half bad. The guy beside her did the same, and oddly enough pulled the same face she did when he found out the drink was pretty decent and one of Sara’s better designs.   
“Okay, I understand now,” his laugh was loud and resembled much like honey to Felicity’s ears, it still had that manly deepness that made her stomach curl in all the right places, but it had boyish undertone which brought a grin to Felicity’s lips.   
“Felicity,” Felicity offered name and hand to man beside her.   
“Jason,” he answered shaking it and then going back to his drink. 

Felicity had never been one to just meet a guy in a bar and then hit it off, she had always been the geeky IT nerd who couldn’t form an understandable sentence with anyone except her family, she was the who ended up being so verbally ill that they looked for an excuse to ditch her as soon as they could. But tonight was different, she wasn’t sure weather it was just because she had a few drinks inside of her or it was because she was just feeling genuinely settled in her own skin, but she was feeling more confident than usual and that alone really was a refreshing feeling. Felicity sat with Jason at the bar for what felt like hours, they both continued to play guinea pig for Sara, occasionally stopping to go dance or get some air. They had stepped outside for the third time when Felicity got the courage to just turn around in his hold and press a chaste kiss to the side of his jaw; she had been aiming for his lips, but he was considerably taller than she had believed. 

He had had his hands on her since the time they had come back from dancing the first time; now they were on her back, moving from upper to lower in a heartbeat and Felicity wished she could just keep track of them. They were rough against her soft skin, like he had done hours upon hours of manual labour; they were hot too, like burning hot and they heated her skin where the cool air touched it. They were stood out at the front of the club when Felicity had turned and and pressed her lips against his slightly stubbled jaw. He hadn’t pushed her away like she thought, he only froze for a moment before moving his head and pressing his own lips against hers. They were soft, surprisingly soft against her own and they were skilled, very skilled. They moved in all the right ways, never pushing her or taking things further until she was ready. When his hands slid around her waist and pulled her closer, her body automatically wrapping around his in effort to keep the feeling she had continuing forever. Felicity honestly couldn’t help but grin against his lips, it was like he too couldn’t get enough. It was when her lips had parted just slightly, he moved things on. His tongue flicked out teasing against hers; pushing for entry and then drawing a slow sweet groan from low inside of her, enough that it felt like she was purring. 

“If we stay here things are going to get particularly exciting for the bouncer and that crowd,” Jason chuckled breathlessly mouthing the soft skin underneath her ear. Felicity could only nod and hope her mind wasn’t too scrambled as she looked over his shoulder.   
“Terry -- call us a cab,” Felicity called out to the bouncer, her voice breaking through the haze her mind was experiencing, on the door who nodded and pressed a finger to his ear.   
“Should I be worried you know the bouncer to the club by name?” Jason asked pulling back to get a look at Felicity. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin held a slight sheen from sweat. Her mind should have been more fogged than it was from the alcohol she had consumed that night, but it wasn’t if anything her head was clearing and she couldn’t help but wonder if she was making a mistake.   
“It’s not what you think,” she laughed gently tipping her head to shoulder, Jason drew her close, his hands skimming up and down her back over her dress, the calloused tips playing special attention to the segments of her dress which had been cut away to leave her exposed skin. The way it made her feel was invigorating, making her feel like she was a whole new person and she couldn’t work out weather it was him or just the feeling he invoked.   
“Never is,” he answered reaching for her hand when he saw the cab pull up beside them.

They stumbled through the door to her apartment, her laughing like a schoolgirl while he tried to keep her up right in her heels. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and drew her close, her back to his chest. His mouth worked it’s way over the side of her throat and his teeth grazed against his collarbone making her whole body shudder with delight. Felicity reached behind her and started to pull his white shirt from the black jeans he had been wearing, he let her turn in his grip so she could start to unbutton what he was wearing. When the shirt was gone her eyes widened in surprise. His body was -- well amazing, like seriously, it was drool worthy amazing. It was all rock hard muscle and skin, so much glistening skin. Felicity couldn’t help but reach out and press her hands against him, while her eyes focused on the fact that his muscles rippled under his skin at her touch; the thing was she just had to feel what she was seeing to make sure it was real. She felt the low rumble of his laugh before hearing it, the way it shook his body had Felicity looking up and seeing the smug grin that was curling his lips.   
“Don’t be an ass,” she said before he could say anything, Jason only shook his head and pulled her in for another kiss, this time it lasting longer and pushing further. Felicity caught his lower lip between her teeth and pulled gently earning herself a hushed groan from him. She let go and pulled back, walking backwards slowly she kicked off her heels and padded into her bedroom, shredding her dress as she went. It dropped to the floor when she turned and saw him stood in the doorway now completely shirtless and the top button to his jeans popped; that sight alone made her knees weak. 

He crossed the room at pace, catching her up in his arms. A hand slid down her side, over her ass and gripped her thigh, he brought it up so she could wrap it around his waist; he then lifted her so she could do the same with the other. She sat high on hips, hands dug into his soft blonde hair and her body pressed against his as she looked down at him from where she sat against him. He lowered them onto her bed, Felicity’s soft sheets pressed against her back, the cool feeling of them widening her eyes and her body closing tighter around him. He held her close, hands caressing every inch of her body that he could reach while his mouth worked over her heated skin. Her thighs still gripped his sides, her body constantly moving beneath him, looking for some sort of friction she could hold onto. Jason’s breathy chuckled blew over her skin, making her head tip back and her chest arch into his hands.   
“God you’re so beautiful,” he groaned into the valley of her breasts, Felicity barely heard him over thud of her heart, but his words alone made her feel more powerful than any person has before. 

The rest of that night was a blur of skin, sweat and a hunger for each other, a hunger Felicity had felt for no man before. She writhed under his masterful mouth and skillful hands, he pushed her body to the boundaries and then all the way over. He treated her like she was only woman on earth and her body was the finest treasure the world had ever seen. She cried out louder than ever before when he took her body over that edge of pleasure on such a level she wasn’t sure she’d find her way home. 

Her chest heaved next to his, she lay beside him, the sheet covering both their lower halves, but leaving the top exposed to the cool air that rushed in through her parted window. Felicity rolled onto her stomach, head on it’s side so she could watched him; her hair fanned out around her creating a very messy blonde halo. He had a grin on his face which made her smile.   
“Aren’t you glad I brought you a drink now?” Felicity asked breathlessly tucking her face into her pillow. Jason looked over to her, he slid down the bed and onto his front so their faces were inches apart. He hummed gently before answering.   
“If you had waited a moment longer, it would have been I buying you the drink,” he smirked leaning into kiss her one last time. “Sleep,” he whispered drawing her close with hand wrapped around her waist. He moved beneath her so he was back on his back and Felicity was wrapped around him with her head on his chest and her hand rested against his abdomen; her fingers traced the lines of his body for a few moments before they stopped and he heard the even breaths of her sleeping. Those even breaths lulled him into his own slumber and for the first time in a long time he was able to sleep peacefully, with no aliens or out of this world beings haunting his resting mind. 

***  
When Felicity woke the next morning to the shrill noise of her phone blaring out ‘Happy’ from somewhere in her living room. When she had rolled over she expected to feel a body next to hers but there was nothing; she open her eyes and looked around confused a headache already starting to form and at this moment she really wasn’t in the mood to figure out if her amazing night had all been a dream; however, the ache of her body in all the right places was a clear indicating that her night had in fact been real enough. She scrambled out of bed to get to her phone, which was still in her purse under the small coffee table. She clicked the screen and brought the device to her ear.   
“You better have a good reason for calling me this early,” she groaned pressing her head against the cool glass table top.   
“Well first it’s nearly noon and second I’m calling to see if you want coffee, there’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Felicity lifted her head and tried to eyed the clock on the wall as best she could without her glasses, it really was nearly noon.   
“Sure, extra black please,” Felicity answered pushing to her feet to head back into her bedroom.   
“Good night?”   
“Something like that,” Felicity said stepping into her room to see the mess that was laid out before her. “Give me some time to shower and stuff, I’ll see you at ‘Keller’s’ down the road from me in thirty?”   
“Sure, don’t be late Smoak,” Felicity hung up and dropped her phone to the bed, the movement caused the sheet to shift which revealed a piece of paper with one of those paper umbrellas stuck through it. Climbing across the bed she grabbed it and unrolled it. Realising she would need her glasses to read the scrawl, she patted the bedside cabinet for them. After sliding them up her nose and blinking a few times to adjust her eyes she read what was written. 

“Maybe next time I can buy you that drink?” 

Felicity’s eyes widened and her teeth sunk into her bottom, she it was all real, how interesting. Now only if his words were true, she could really do with another night like that. She dropped the note and umbrella onto the cabinet beside her bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready. 

***  
“Please tell me you have that coffee?” Felicity said when she spotted her Aunt sat at one of the tables in her favourite coffee shop.  
“Clint’s getting them now,” Natasha answered looking up from the table with a grin when she saw Felicity’s state. Natasha Romanoff was not biologically related to Felicity, but that didn’t matter, the S.H.I.E.L.D agent had known the blonde since before she was born and had watched her grow up into the woman she was. “You really did have a good night didn’t you?” Natasha laughed.   
“You could say that, I ache, literally it feels like my whole body is on fire,” Felicity groaned lowering herself into the chair next to Natasha.   
“Wait, do you mean the ache you get from...” she waggled her eyebrows and looked around the room like they were talking about some highly classified mission. Felicity nodded and Natasha let out a very girlish laugh. “Tell me all about!” she declared scooting closer with her eyes focused intently on Felicity.   
“Out of this world,” Felicity laughed closing her eyes briefly. “Just...” When Felicity opened her eyes again she came face to face with Jason, or at least the person she thought was Jason. “You’ve got to me kidding me?” Felicity breathed face planting the table in front of her when she saw who it was; Clint pulled a face and Felicity was pretty sure she heard the words ‘Oh shit’ uttered from his mouth.   
“Do you two know each other?” Natasha asked looking back and forth between Felicity and Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do have another 3 chapters continuing from here, but because I’m not entirely sure how this will be received, This is my “test chapter”. Then depending on the feedback, I may keep going. So if you're enjoying where this is heading please leave a Kudo or even better a comment :)


End file.
